


就是一发小游轮PWP

by kiwi_plum



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Love, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_plum/pseuds/kiwi_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小粉丝踢街听说霹雳火会来小游轮上参加趴体，于是屁颠屁颠给自己提前做了个准（run）备（hua），没想到小火没有出现<br/>pwp不用在意标题，懒得动脑子</p>
            </blockquote>





	就是一发小游轮PWP

傍晚五时刚过，这艘飘在波多马克河上的小型游轮里正紧密地为一场酒会作着准备，能宽裕地容下几十位宾客的大厅里每个人做着各自被安排的工作，安静又效率。铺着纯白桌布的一张张长桌上被有致地排上冷盘餐点，窗边的蜡烛挨个被点燃，灯光效果被再三调整，确保每一个角落都受到最好的照顾，墙角装饰盆栽散发的木本清新气味与厅里的暖色氛围相得益彰。大厅两侧的窗户能最好地收揽两岸的景致，四月初的波多马克河畔是浪漫的淡粉色，这正是樱花的峰值期，华盛顿特区也迎来了这一年最多数量的游客。

夕阳西下，一切都已就绪，除了三楼的某个贵宾间被隐在墙后的细微喘息声。Thomas正努力压低自己的声音，他倚在沙发的扶手上，双腿大开，手指在后穴进出，看似艰难地作着扩张。那里填满了润滑剂，薄荷的清凉感令他浑身哆嗦。

该死的，还有不到二十分钟晚宴就开始了，他为什么在给自己做扩张。

该死的，他为什么准备了一罐薄荷味的……

他当然知道答案。一边用两根手指操着自己的后穴，脑子里浮现出了那张英俊不羁的脸和蓝色制服紧紧包裹的令人血脉喷张的身体。还有，那个人对着摄像机镜头时打着响指，腾出一小撮火苗的样子。Thomas伸出舌头饥渴难耐地舔了舔，闭上眼咬紧下唇，想象着那个他觉得世界上最辣的男人身体贴着他，亲吻他，然后……

然后……也许他对男人并不感兴趣……

好吧，这是第多少次了，他的幻想总是好死不死地被结束在这里。草草地结束了扩张，一件件地套上衣服，把自己收拾得就像是总统的儿子，哦，他就是。走进卫生间摆弄发型抹上发胶，接着在一堆形状各异的香水瓶里挑来挑去，如果他有把握，通常会让自己闻起来像块焦糖或者辛辣得像把胡椒。但是不对，花香调也不对，柑橘不对，青草味好像更适合夏天……最终停在皂感的一款，喷完他用力吸了一口，干净清爽的味道令他洋洋得意。再看看镜子里，我的天，这简直完美，Thomas双手拍拍自己的脸颊，内心涌出一股年度最佳推销员的自信，没错，推销自己。

当Thomas来到大厅时宴会已经开始，他接过侍者递上来的香槟，开始假装不经意地四处张望。不远处他那个擅长社交的弟弟Douglas正在与两个中年男人攀谈，Thomas在想他也许应该认识那两个人，但是，好吧，这一点也不重要。在与Thomas视线短暂交汇后Douglas向面前的人示意自己要离开一下，他径直走向Thomas，拍了一下对方的肩。

“你看起来很紧绷，还好吗TJ？”

Thomas耸耸肩，伸手去调整Douglas的领带，白色橙色棕色相间的像素点斜纹厚质丝绸面料，3.15英尺的宽度，搭在浅蓝色衬衫上鲜明跃动又不乏沉稳。

“不错的选择”  
Thomas着迷般微笑，上半身向后倾倒，这样可以更好的打量他的兄弟。

“我猜是的”  
Douglas低头看看被调整过的领带，轻松地笑笑，  
“我一直以为这样的聚会是你最讨厌的，从你决定要来我就很吃惊，TJ你在想什么，别告诉我你突然性情大变对这种活动来了兴趣”

Thomas不说话，只是抿起嘴眨巴几下眼睛，像个恳求家长宽限门禁的初中生。

“哦，为了某个热辣帅哥”  
Douglas恍然大悟，这个只比他早出生几秒的家伙八成是打定主意去泡帅哥，他搂过Thomas给他一个温暖的拥抱，在他耳边低声道，  
“那我得祝你一切顺利，还有提醒你别喝太多，保留点理智”  
说着拍拍Thomas的背，放开他。

Thomas继续四处观望，期待那个身影出现，他看到fantastic4的其余三人，也在一路和其他贵宾敬酒握手几句闲聊之余注意到这里压根没有Johnny Storm的半个人影。这个发现简直让他抓狂，只想弄清究竟是谁向他卖的假消息。Thomas快速走向摆着烤牛肉的桌子，等侍者为他切了三片才端起盘子。火速吞下了三片烤牛肉，又灌下两杯红酒，开始漫无目的地搜刮食物。他观察到对面不远处有个男人在有意无意地打量自己，粗犷的长相，块头挺大，不是他的菜，于是他尽量避免眼神接触。

夜晚的温度比白天要低得多，河面拂过的风里夹着缕缕花香，Thomas带着一杯Martini出了侧门走向室外。女士们穿着清凉，她们都选择待在室内，身边有几个吸烟聊着天的男人，Thomas借了一根烟往船尾的方向走。远处矗立的纪念碑就和每天见到的一模一样，还是那么高大庄严，呃，索然无味。他走到船尾倚上栏杆，这里的景是最棒的，打着光的杰弗逊纪念堂倒映在河面，纯白的柔和浪漫，樱花树就在纪念堂的两侧蔓延开，被夜色添了不少静谧。Thomas吐着烟又就了一口酒，整个人懒洋洋地挂在栏杆上。

“为什么一个人在这里，没有伴？”

陌生的声音从身后传来，Thomas有点警惕地转身，是早些时候盯着他的男人。男人向他逼近，捏起Thomas的酒杯一饮而尽后放在一边，一只手假装不经意地搭在他的腰上，这让Thomas立刻泛起一阵恶心，那些塞进肚子里不久的生鱼片在一个劲朝他的喉咙里窜。

“嘿，大个子，你最好手拿开，不然……”

“不然？”  
男人不仅没被Thomas的话唬住反而得寸进尺地在他腰上掐了一把。Thomas想去推他，手上没有力气竟然对方只晃了两下又贴上来。他们附近没有人，而且Thomas也不想大喊，那简直就是在丢人，但是如果这样继续下去……

“放开我”  
Thomas扭动着推搡，男人抬起Thomas的下巴，眼神十分下流，真不知道这样的人是怎么能进这种酒会的。眼看着男人的脸在靠近，Thomas放弃地闭上眼，嘴唇咬得发紫。

然而下一秒腰上的束缚不再，大个子撞到了旁边的栏杆上发出一声闷响。

“你听到他说放开了吗？滚开或者我现在就去叫保安”

男人不满地拍拍衣袖，没多说什么便离开了。Thomas这才看清帮他解围的人，老天，那个让他等了一晚上的人。他简直想尖叫，但是不争气地腿软了一下，对方立刻上前扶住他。

“你还好吗？”

这语气算不上关心，甚至还很生硬。没等Thomas的回答，他拿起对方手上的烟按进旁边已经空了的高脚杯里，声音不悦，

“所以你从来都不知道要怎么照顾自己，又是酒又是烟……然后，到这种没有一个人的角落，我可以说你是活该吗”

Thomas大脑一片空白，几乎没有听见对方在说什么。他只是傻盯着对方那张只有在电视里见过的脸和湛蓝的眼睛发愣，看到对方的嘴唇一张一合，性感得让他浑身发热。Thomas一副呆愣的样子似乎让对方意识到自己的话说重了，他开始干涩地作起自我介绍，  
“叫我Johnny”

“我知道你是Johnny，你是霹雳火”  
Thomas的眼神和语气里都是藏不住的热切，他如果还有一丁点清醒的话真该为自己这样赤裸裸的态度感到羞臊。Johnny被他直勾勾的视线盯得脸颊发烫，他干咳了两下，拖着Thomas的胳膊带进了一间房。

“你知道我……”  
他用了陈述句，话里带着激动。这间房离他们最近，看上去是个不常用的休息室，Johnny打打响指点燃了壁炉，而Thomas正看着他的一举一动痴迷其中。

“我当然知道你，你这一年可上了不少电视，应该没有比Fantastic4更热门的话题了”  
这回答让Johnny楞了一下，接着露出了一个他最迷人的微笑，一只手搭在Thomas的肩上道，  
“你是粉丝？”

“当然不是”  
他几乎想都没有想就反驳了回去。粉丝？开什么玩笑？！他只是觊觎他的脸蛋和火辣身材，只是偶尔看看他上的节目还有买点杂志，幻想幻想他们滚床单的样子……而已

“所以你不是”  
Johnny慢动作点头看似在琢磨什么，继续道，  
“那你现在看我的眼神什么意思？要去照照镜子吗？”

“想跟你来一发的意思”  
这句话简直不经过大脑就这么从Thomas嘴里冒出来了，但说完他又暗自羞了一脸，肉肉的脸颊红扑扑的，又圆又大的眼珠骨溜溜地瞎转，逃避Johnny的视线。一定是酒精让他这么口不择言。几秒后那张英俊的脸在他眼前放大，当Thomas意识回来的时候他们已经吻上了。温柔又安抚的吻，Johnny的双手抓住他的肩，一点一点地亲吻他的双唇，小心翼翼。时间在一分一秒地流逝，直到Thomas急切地伸出手贴在他幻想过太多次的腹肌上摩挲。这才注意到Johnny有哪里不对劲，他穿着Tee外面罩着一件棕色皮衣，而Johnny明显参加过各式各样的活动场合，好像并没有哪次会穿得‘如此随意’。他是临时决定过来的？还是他其实在游轮上但是并没有打算出席？那么为什么……

“嘶”  
Johnny倒抽一口凉气，这打断了Thomas那些没头没脑又没有尽头的猜测。Thomas才发现自己早就掀起了对方的Tee，右手已经滑上了对方的胸前无意中挑拨着那里，而那个可怜的凸起正被他撩拨地挺立了起来。

“你就那么等不及是吗”

“我可等了一整晚，不要告诉我，我们得像两个小学生一样亲下去”  
他略显笨拙地脱掉自己的西装外套，又伸手去剥Johnny的皮衣，急不可耐地帮着拽掉那件紧身Tee，接着抬起头去吻这个仅比他高了半个头的男人。自从那次辐射后Johnny的正常体温就比一般人要高几度，近距离贴着他让Thomas舒服地发出了一声叹息，这驱走了不少在外面吹风时受到的寒气。Johnny的手在他的腰侧抚摩，隔着衬衫也能感受到手下传来的温度，Thomas头晕目眩，他简直一秒也等不及被眼前的人进入，他迫切想知道这个超级英雄会带给他怎样的愉悦和高潮。只是这样想着他的下半身就起了反应，膝盖软得快要跌倒在地上。Johnny还在吻他，他呜咽着哼哼像在祈求更多，火热的舌头追逐着纠缠在一起，来不及吞下的口水顺着唇角滴落，他睫毛轻颤着闭起眼感受着这一切。即将被眼前的人占有的认知让他忍不住顶了顶下身去摩擦对方的。

Johnny早就勃起了，他接收到对方渴求的信号，用自己的性器去回应，磨蹭着Thomas的耻骨，惹得对方呻吟出声。他放开Thomas，打算去解对方的衬衫扣，手在碰到领口第一颗扣子时脸色就暗了下来。这件该死的衬衫上的扣子都是装饰，实际上里面是一排按扣，他只是这么一扯，连锁反应般整件衬衫被扯开了露出隐在下面的肉体。

“该死……你这家伙是不是故意的，你今天晚上是准备好了让人上你？”

“你要知道解衬衫扣子让人心烦意乱，我可不想把时间都浪费在这上面，更不想被一把扯坏了，都是名牌货”  
这是放屁，他巴不得Johnny把自己的衣服撕碎了然后将自己吞下去。但是没错，他最后的确提供了一个方便解扣子的选项，只是没想到这引起对方的不悦。Johnny没再说什么，贴上他的颈侧由舔吻一点点变为啃噬，热烘烘的鼻息喷在耳后引起Thomas一阵颤栗，Johnny没有打算放过他，他能感受到对方的心烦意乱，感受到对方的手在自己的身体上煽风点火并且没有丝毫怜悯的意思，但他爱这样的急切和热烈。

衬衫还乱七八糟地挂在肩膀上，Thomas被一把推到墙上，Johnny已经来到他的胸前用舌头挑逗攫取着那粒粉色的乳头，不时用牙齿夹住轻轻向外拉扯。一只手照顾另一侧，一只手去解对方的皮带。Thomas低头看着自己被玩弄得晕上一层淡粉色身体，看着对方灵活的舌头挑逗自己，乳头鲜红挺立像是能滴出血，他大口喘气，被这湿热淫靡的画面刺激得想哭喊。

“这就是你想要的对吗？”

对对对！Thomas想这样大叫着回答，嗓子眼却不听话，他只是张张嘴没有发出一个音。放大的瞳孔，迷醉的表情，被舔得像玫瑰花瓣般红润的双唇微启，Johnny已经将这些当作了回答。

“那我想我们没什么可等的了”  
一把扯下Thomas的裤子，拍了两下贴身拳击短裤包裹着的臀部，肉肉弹弹的手感让Johnny满意地笑出了声，忍不住恶作剧一番，  
“糟糕，我忘了说，如果我把下面这根插进你屁股里的话来个十几下你里面就会着火，怎么办，你知道摩擦生热……擦枪走火那些什么来着”

“shit！！！！”  
他就猜到，他早就猜到会不会有这个情况了！但是，为什么这是真的，Thomas急得想哭，他想被Johnny的肉刃操射的愿望看似即将落空，眼尾沮丧地耷拉下来。

“不能被我操让你这么失望吗，小甜心”  
Johnny满意地看到对方中了自己的套，得意地在对方嘴上脸颊上一阵胡乱亲吻，  
“要不要试试，看看会不会让你下面着火，我猜它会让你舒服到全身都着火”  
他带着Thomas的手来到自己火热的那处，隔着粗糙的牛仔布料摩擦。嘴唇已经不安分地开始在Thomas身上点火，揉捏他脆弱的勃起，边扯下短裤将那里从束缚中解放出来，而那里和Thomas本人一样甜蜜可爱，颤巍巍地抖动了一下，Johnny随即覆上手掌肆意撸动起来，对方嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟出声，

“Johnny……Johnny……啊……”

“这样就受不了了吗”  
Thomas紧闭起双眼，脖子弯成一个美丽的弧度，头向后仰去，Johnny兴奋地粗喘着欣赏他陶醉其中的样子，越发加快手下动作，另一只手向后穴探去，摸到穴口湿漉漉一片，这可不对劲。  
“嘿，要解释一下吗，你下面都……”

“Johnny，你让我下面都湿了，要填满我，帮帮我吗”  
Thomas声音沙哑，糯糯的鼻音是引人犯罪的最佳武器，他扭动着去蹭那只还放在他穴口的手，不知道自己现在的样子有多淫荡。哦不，他知道。下一秒就被对方一只手提起来，他们来到办公桌前，Johnny不耐烦地把桌面上那些碍事的东西拂到地上，引起一连串响动。将Thomas扔在办公桌上，他的力气太大，引得对方闷哼一声摸索着才扶着桌面坐好，迅速挤进Thomas的双腿间，捧起那张看似天真纯洁的脸去吻那张不知羞耻为何物的嘴唇。Thomas开始扯他的皮带，将他的裤子褪到膝盖，一只手小心地缠上了Johnny的勃起。

老天，Johnny没有穿内裤！他怎么会这么辣！Thomas努力吞咽起口水，对方也终于结束了这个充满性意味的吻。他努力想看清Johnny的表情，对方只是低着头，接着猝不及防地将两根手指探进湿润的肉穴里。Thomas惊呼一声，没有多余的时间思考，感到里面一阵翻搅，那两根手指完全没有在开发新领地的自我认知，粗暴地侵犯着可怜的入口，不时翻出里面粉色的嫩肉。接着娴熟地抽插起来，紧窒的甬道里因为做过充分的润滑而畅通无阻，在对方手指的动作下发出噗呲噗呲的水声，Thomas搂紧男人的脖子承受欢愉，嘴里咕哝着脏话催促Johnny用力操自己。从穴口滴落下来的液体像蜜一样在炉火下闪着光，湿热的肉穴像是蜜罐子一样引诱着Johnny犯罪，他抽出手指舔了一口，  
“薄荷口味的”

“喜欢吗？”

“你为了那个家伙准备的”

“哪个？”  
Thomas简直被问住了，该死的，那个家伙不就是你吗Johnny，他扭动着身体，因为手指被突然抽走的空虚而感到心烦意乱。

“你知道……你们又眉来眼去又抱在一起，那个什么，你还帮他整了领带……对，就是那个家伙”  
这听起来又酸又不情愿，但是他就是憋不住要问出来。Thomas恍然大悟，笑得肩膀都抖了起来，  
“他是我弟弟，我们是亲兄弟，如果这是你想问的”

“至少你不是为我准备的，是吗？”

“你不觉得我们应该闭嘴，然后解决一下眼前的问题吗”  
他看向Johnny挺立的阴茎，这简直是他见过最棒的性器，粗长的柱身向上翘起，圆润饱满的龟头被前液弄得湿漉漉一片。他将自己的腿分得更开，脚架在桌子上，就这样下半身完全暴露在对方眼前。

“你真是又贱又淫荡”  
Johnny说着身体向前倾，扶住对方的腰，将自己的性器贴上去，硕大的龟头在穴口打着圈研磨，那里一张一阖地吐着汁水，像在迎接这个陌生的侵入者。Thomas已经闭上眼，小巧的鼻尖渗出细密的汗珠，下唇咬得死死的，等待被那根肉棍侵犯的瞬间。Johnny看着对方的可爱样又忍不住动了歪脑筋，  
“我说，不如你自己把它塞进去？”

Thomas煽动着睫毛睁开眼，看着对方一脸坏笑再看看抵在穴口的肉刃，那个家伙明显不像主人那么爱瞎折腾，早就迫不及待想往里面挤了，Thomas有点同情它，于是对它该死的主人翻了个白眼，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，声音黏糊糊的含在嗓子里，  
“没见过有人自己情愿想被当成按摩棒使的”

他一只手撑在身后，一只手握住男人阴茎的根部开始一点点往身体里送。滚烫的硬物将穴口撑开，只是塞进了一点，包裹住阴茎的嫩肉像受到了极大的侵犯，穴口控制不住地翕动起来，几乎要把Johnny夹得射出来。

“操……”  
Johnny低吼一声，挺腰又朝里顶了一寸，浅浅地在穴口抽插起来，Thomas还握着正在操弄他的大家伙，这让他看上去像个欲求不满的骚货，他试图松开手，被对方无情地阻止了。

“你真是个变态”

“那你喜欢被一个变态操吗？我看你的骚穴还想被我操得更深，你要吗，还是我们就停在这里？”

Johnny说着已经停下了动作，Thomas暗骂一声，抬起头看向这个狡猾的男人，而对方抬抬下巴，示意Thomas继续他该做的事。他扶着男人的阴茎往更深的地方送，柔软甜蜜的甬道一寸寸包裹住对方，彼此契合，直到整根没入，两人几乎同时发出了满足的叹息声，享受着肉体经受洗礼般纯粹的快乐。Johnny弯下腰寻找对方的嘴唇，他们贴在一起厮磨啃咬，吮吸时发出的水声响在耳畔，男人有些忍不住地小幅度抽插了起来，舌头也没有放过那个那个可爱的家伙，满意地听到对方憋在喉咙深处的细小呻吟。

随着对方愈发迅猛的抽送，Thomas愈难控制自己不往下滑，他双腿缠上Johnny的腰，双手撑在背后承受着一波波又快又狠撞击，交合处夹杂着肉体碰撞的声音和滑腻的水声，  
“操我……Johnny……用力操我……”

“像这样吗，宝贝”  
Johnny每一次都几乎整根抽出，又变换着角度再整根没入，他被对方汪着水般晶莹的灰绿色眼眸深深吸引，那里像稀世宝石般让他移不开视线，他享受着每次插到最深处时那个甜美嗓音发出来的惊呼。那张有点婴儿肥的脸蛋此刻娇艳得像玫瑰，栗色的碎发散在额头上伴随着抽插的节奏而摆动，衬衫还挂在手肘上，白嫩的皮肤上有零星的指痕和刺眼的吻痕，这让他觉得自己像在侵犯一个少年，他在对这个少年做着龌龊的事。他架起Thomas的两条腿挂在肩上将他放平，冰冷的桌面刺激得那个沉醉在性爱中的家伙连连吸气，眼里像蒙上一层雾水，Johnny开始加大力度快速地耸动起下半身，胯骨不停地撞击拍打在Thomas的臀部，两只手有一下没一下地在他肉感的臀部揉捏。

Thomas舒服得只能哼着呻吟着一遍遍呼唤那个名字，直到对方稍稍放慢了节奏，他开始察觉到异样。

“你……在……做什么”  
他的声音虚弱，摸不着头脑，只感到身体里的硬物越来越热。

“Shhh......让我集中精神，宝贝，我不会伤害到你的”

“但是……里面越来越烫了”

“我只是想要你舒服，别紧张”

“不……不……快停下……Johnny……求求你……”  
Thomas被这突如其来的变化刺激得挣扎起来，大颗大颗的泪水顺着太阳穴滚落，体内的硬物如烙铁般滚热坚挺，每一下摩擦都将他推向灭顶的愉悦，他不能承受这么多，他从来没有尝过这个。  
“不……Johnny……我要……到了……我……要……到了……”  
他哭喊着，双手交缠在对方脑后，早在发出第一个音时就挺着腰忘情地射了出来，高潮来的太猛烈太突然，他抽噎着在Johnny身下打颤，生理性泪水还在不受控制的分泌。Johnny停下动作，一点点将体温控制回来，安慰般拍打着Thomas的脑袋，印下一连串吻。

“没事的，宝贝，没事的”  
他轻柔的声音洒在Thomas耳边，对方渐渐在这样的安抚下找回了呼吸。  
“宝贝，你还好吗？”

“刚刚的，是什么？”

“是我在控制自己的温度，我已经适应了现在的身体，我可以做一些变化，宝贝，是不是又硬又热，你就这么为我射出来了，嗯？”  
说着挺了一下腰，环顾他们身上被Thomas喷得到处都是的白浊液体再看进对方眼里。Thomas还在晕眩，被Johnny下流的眼神盯的脸上的火辣辣的一直烧到脖子。

“宝贝，我现在想从后面操你的屁股”  
他在雪白的臀瓣上留了一个掌印，阴茎从肉穴里滑出来，将Thomas从桌上抱下来转了个身又急切地再次进入。

“哦……操……我早就想这么干了”  
Johnny闭上眼，握住Thomas柔韧的腰肢，一下下往上顶。

“宝贝，我操得你爽吗”

Thomas断断续续地哼出声，刚刚射精过的性器再一次抬起头，变得兴奋。他努力沉下腰，向后迎接对方的侵犯。

“对，对，这样动你的屁股……操”

“像……这样吗”  
Thomas扭动着屁股向后套弄着硬物，他回过头，眼眶通红，盯着那个充血发胀的肉刃不停地冲进自己的身体里，他吸着鼻子，舌头来回舔舐嘴唇。  
“啊……Johnny……用你的大家伙操我……把我操射……”

“才刚被我操射的，这么快又想了吗，你真是个小婊子”  
Johnny弯下腰，沿着脊椎一路吻下来，这一系列动作引发了身下的人无数颤栗，身体敏感诚实的反应让Johnny着迷。他抚摩着有点肉感的腰肢，无意间发现了什么，他用拇指蹭了蹭左手握着的腰窝处，那里青黑色的几个字母。房间里的照明仅靠墙上的壁炉，那点微弱的光不足以让Johnny看清那里写了什么。他从Thomas身体里退出来，低下头，温热的鼻息喷在对方敏感的腰窝，Thomas被折磨地呻吟着扭动起来。

“宝贝，你的刺青，T……O……R……C……H”  
他一个字母一个字母地念出来，坏笑着扬起嘴角，  
“我以为你不是我的……粉丝……呢”

“我确实不是，这只是……我喜欢Torch这个词……如果我是……我会刺个Human torch，对不对”  
Thomas的音量逐渐减弱，越来越没有底气，他扭动着臀部去蹭对方的下体，渴望再次被填满，Johnny伸手捉住他不安分的腰阻止他的撩拨。

“好吧，那你要怎么解释你用的薄荷味润滑，你怎么知道我喜欢薄荷味，薄荷糖、薄荷茶、薄荷酒”

“我不知道”  
他确实不知道，他只是觉得也许薄荷味能降火，嗯，避免被Johnny辣晕过去之类的……

“好吧，这个是我编的”  
他听上去有点沮丧。

“但是，我确实……确实是为了跟你……Johnny，今晚，我不是为了别的什么混蛋准备的……”

只是一句话，Johnny就又像一个得到了期待已久的玩具的小屁孩般情绪高涨起来。他刚刚简直都忘了他们两还在该死的性爱中，他真该成熟点，也许下次。将昂扬的硬物再次塞进柔软的甬道里，他温柔地在Thomas的背上留下湿润的唇印，双手在对方胸前揉捏，每一次顶弄都极尽柔情。他咬上Thomas的耳廓，舌尖在里面勾勒舔弄，他闻到Thomas身上清新舒适的皂香，像是永远闻不够一样在那里流连。

被这样一番折腾，Thomas已经软得快化掉了，他嘟哝着Johnny的名字，只能断断续续地发出些嗯嗯啊啊。Johnny的手来到他的勃起，包裹住那里开始上下撸动，同时加快了在他体内抽插的频率，仍旧在Thomas的耳后亲吻舔舐，只是气息越来越紊乱。Johnny喘着粗气，阴茎一下下地闯进肉穴的最深处。Thomas又开始止不住地抽泣，阴茎在男人卖力的玩弄下胀得发疼，他想要释放，又不甘于这样轻易地缴械在男人手里。

“宝贝，我要到了……我要射了……”

“射在……里面……Johnny……把我……填满”  
他被男人操弄得说不出一句完整的话，他也快要忍不住了，还在做着最后的挣扎，他想和Johnny一起到。男人开始了最后的冲刺，每次只拔出一点就又狠命地捣进去，这样连续不断地冲击着Thomas的身体，他的大脑变得一片空白，耳朵里嗡嗡作响已经听不到周遭的动静，他无力地眨着眼睛失神，仿佛看到眼前在放烟花，绚烂多彩。时间像是静止了又像在飞速流逝，直到一股股滚烫的液体撒进身体里。他不知道什么时候自己也已经射过了，此刻他贪婪又满足地享受着身体里被填满被冲刷过的快感，后穴里的硬物从激烈中逐渐平静下来，Johnny吻着他一遍遍安抚，在他耳边低语。

 

Thomas是被一波恼人的震动给吵醒的，他伸出手在床头柜上摸了几下，捉住那个玩意儿拿到头顶上。是一连串信息提示，他拇指动了动点开来。

【Johnny！！！！！！！！】 18:12  
【你必须道歉】 18：13  
【好吧，我也有不对】 18:39  
【抱歉，不是故意弄坏你的西装，准确说你自己弄坏的】 18:40  
【Johnny，回我一句好吗，我刚刚看到TJ了】 19:32  
【你到底去哪儿了】 20：50  
【TJ被别人泡走了，你知道吗！！！】 21:17  
【别消沉啊，你还有机会】 23:24  
【你昨天是人间蒸发了？】 09:14  
【哦老天，你知道这个一定会疯了】 09：15  
【TJ失踪了】 9:15  
【不会和你一起吧】 9:15  
【你是不是应该回我一下了】 9：16

他看了一眼信息发件人----Ben。他在脑子里搜寻了一下，和Johnny有关的Ben应该是Fantastic4里的那个大个子。不对，这不是他的手机。不对，不对，Johnny这个混蛋竟然认识他，竟然想泡他，竟然操了他还装不认识！他抬起手机去敲了几下那个树袋熊的脑袋，睡梦中的家伙被敲懵了，眨巴着眼睛不知道发生了什么，直到看到手机屏幕在眼前晃，然后立刻打了鸡血般一屁股坐了起来。

“你竟然装作不认识我”

“我没有，我只是没有好意思叫你的名字，宝贝……呃……TJ宝贝”

“你明明是装的，你装作不认识我弟，还让我跟你解释我和他没什么……”

“宝贝，我确实不认识他，我只认识你啊，你这么辣这么可爱，我早就想泡你了”  
Johnny赤裸着身体在Thomas身上乱蹭，藏在被子下已经兴奋的大家伙在Thomas的腿间有意无意地摩擦，弄得他心脏扑扑乱跳，想叫救护车。  
“原谅我”

“可以，但是你得卖命补偿我”

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快，也许什么时候会来个小火视角的番外


End file.
